The Strange Sex life of Duke Buywalker
by megaficbro
Summary: Duke Buywalker was a weirdo stranger on Tatooine. He lived next to a dude called Luke Skywalker who when on a journey with some old dude. But little did Duke know was that he would have a adventure of his own... A really strange one...
1. Chapter 1:Duke's Time Travel Stuff

The strange Sex life of Duke Buywalker

Chapter 1: Duke's time travel stuff

Duke Buywalker was a weirdo stranger on Tatooine. He lived next to a dude called Luke Skywalker who when on a journey with some old dude. But little did Duke know was that he would have a adventure of his own... A really strange one...

So one day he was in the Dune Sea. Punching sand people in the dick. He loved doing it all day. Then after punching them, he when back home. Then his home was gone, and only a time machine in it's place. So he walked up to it, and opened the door... And he pressed on random buttons... It took him to the Clone Wars.  
He saw tons of Jedi slicing up dudes for fun. His dong expanded after seeing Female Jedi. He thought someone could train him to be swag and cool like Jedi's. Then he had an idea. If he kept switched masters he could fuck every female Jedi in the galaxy! So he walked over to a bunch of jedi's, that were slicing up clones just said, Can anyone train me? A male jedi said sure. Duke grabbed that dudes lightsaber and chopped his dick off. "I can't piss anymore thanks to you shithead." He said.  
Duke said, Only female, i hate bro Jedi's. Then a voice said YES! It was Ahsoka! Duke looked like a drunk dude and yelled with joy. But... Ahsoka was only 14, Duke was 27. That was wrong... But Duke remembered that she was taught by Fuckin Aniakin Skywalker! He is a badass! So Duke said yes...

It was the beginning of...

Hell.

Guys, rate this, review and comment, vote in this poll if Ahsoka will die by Duke or die a mystery way... Guys, the other chapters will be much longer.


	2. Chapter 2: There's been an awakening

The strange sex life of Duke Buywalker

Chapter 2: There's been a awakening...

Snoke was a old Alien who knew too much about the Sith. He could teach people to be Sith without being one... He could... Cheat death... Oh how he fooled his old apprentice, Darth Sidious. Snoke's former name, Darth Plagueis... Speaking that name made people tremble in fear... He wanted that power back. So he when't back in time to shatter and destroy the good in the past. But this time machine he used didn't effect the future... So he destroyed some guy's home out of anger and put the time machine there. But when he came back, it was gone. He felt a awakening... That something horrible has happened... He felt the explosion of the first Death Star, he never saw the Death Star. But he knew what it was. Snoke was mad. He walked outside and started to kill everyone in sight... But he got tired of mindlessly killing people. Soon, he had a vision. A vision of a young Togruta teaching a overweight dude.. He knew that someone when't to the Clone wars, And he had to get there.

Even if it mean't teaming up with someone that tried to kill you.


	3. Chapter 3:Duke loses his virginity

The Strange Sex life of Duke Buywalker

Chapter 3: Duke loses his virginity... And his master

 **LEMON UP AHEAD!**

Duke and Ahsoka have been training for a day. Duke remembered the plan and said "Ahsoka, do you know what Sex is?" Ahsoka reponded, "Yes, but i've never done it before." Ahsoka made a frown. Duke smiled and said, Wanna do it?" It breaks the Jedi Code, Duke." Ahsoka said, worried. Duke took off his clothes and jumped on her and kissed her. She had a surprised and sexy look on her face. Ahsoka got off the bed and took off her clothes. Duke's dick expanded after seeing her naked. He laid down on the bed and said, Suck my cock Master. Ahsoka got on the bed and started sucking Duke's dick. Duke loved it and told Ahsoka to go deeper. Damn, well she did. Duke on the floor. Then they put on their clothes and kissed. Duke grabbed his lightsaber and stabbed Ahsoka in the heart.

 **LEMON OVER!**

Duke kicked her dead body and got in the time machine to find someone else. But the time machine was broken. A wrinkly old alien appeared out of it and force choked Duke and pushed him to the ground. A guy in a cloak was following that ailen. The ailen said, "The name is Darth Plagueis... Duke screamed and ran away from him, but the cloaked guy shocked him with lightning. "Great job, Darth Sidious..." Snoke said.


	4. Looking For Love In Alderaan Places

Chapter 4: Looking For love in alderaan places

duke was shocked, literaly he was shocked by darth sidious. Snoke aka darth plagueis and palpy walked away, assuming duke was dead. since this fanfiction was resrected he wasn't. Duke somehow stumbled apon the senate room, he locked eyes with a very attratchive senator, her name was Padme. he got a errection faster than the speed of hyperspace, he knew she wasn't a jedi but, he couldn't contain himself. After a long boring talk about politics, Duke decided to stalk Padme, "Ani, Some weirdo from Tattoine is stalking me". Padme said. Anakin was instantly filled with rage. He ignited his Lightsaber, preparing to kill duke! "finally a lightsaber fight just like the Clone Wars! Duke didn't have a lightsaber though.

But he had his Dick, he thought about Ahsoka and Padme, and his dick got so hard it turned into a lightsaber. He easily killed Anakin, Padme was impressed.

 **LEMON INCOMING!**

Padme got horny of just thinking of having duke's lightsaber up her ass, she undressed and duke did to, his eyes full of lust. He inserted his lightsaber into Padme's ass, of course he landed in the wrong hole, Padme began to moan as duke groped her breasts. The lightsaber was a actuall lightsaber, and it killed padme on the spot. Duke's lightsaber instantly turned into a penis again.

 **LEMON OVER!**

Duke felt confident, ready to take on any female from any timeline. Duke felt like someone from his memory drifted away from exsistence. Then he realized what he had done.

 _meanwhile at the Killerkeemstar base_

"it is complete my lord, That boy's sexual Drive was so strong, he removed the Jedi from our timeline." Says General Grievous, scared of what's to come. "Which means that Slave Leia and Jar Jar never had that affair. Thank Heavens. Emperor Palpy was concerned. "There is still rey... If duke goes 50 years into the future, he will uncover a land of terrible Original Trilogy knockoffs, and end up banging rey. " Everything is proceeding as i have forseen." Darth Plagueis said. he soon yelled a horrifying laugh...


	5. Chapter 5: Gotta Get Back In Time

Chapter 5: Gotta Ge **t** Back In Time

Duke realized that he boned and murdered Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia's Mom! Which means that his best friend luke will seize to exsist! but duke got horny again and forgot about it. His next target was Aayla Secura, duke then realized that people only liked her because of her body so he decided to complment her so he can get what he wants. Duke walks into the Jedi temple, tons of jedi were celebrating when he steps inside. When duke sliced the male jedi's dick off in chapter 1 he saved him from murdering jedi. "Pat on the back, he desirves, all the women he wants also." Yoda said

 **LEMON INCOMING!**

Duke was caught off guard by his little green friend's apperaince. "i want Aayla Secura Master yoda." duke said. Yoda nodded in response. Duke followed Yoda to her room. "Horny young boy i found Secura, have fun you must!". Yoda exclamed. "fine Aayla Secura said. Duke's clothes disappered faster than his errection and he had the honor to undress her and feel her boobs. duke shoved his tiny penis up the jedi's ass. he went harder all impregnented her after shot his mighty milk in her vagina. harder... Aayla Secura yelled. duke's errection was so hard it turned into a lightsaber again, killing Aayla Secura on the spot.

 **LEMON DONE!**

 _meanwhile on Killerkeemstar base_

"There has been a awakening, have you felt it." Snoke said. Duke learned how to have sex..." Wow that was faster than i thought." Darth sidious said." I have sent Asajj Ventress to seduce young Buywalker, get the idea of boning Rey in his naive young mind. Dooku said."How did you get here?" Weren't you doing those educational Count with Dooku videos?" Sidious yelled. Dooku ignited his lightsaber, looking prepared to kill Sidious.


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Stop Duke Now

Chapter 6: Don't stop Duke Now!

Dooku instanly sliced Sidous's cloak off and yelled, **SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU KIDDY DIDLER!**

Sidous instanly killed Dooku by shoving his lightsaber up his ass. What the fuck was that? Snoke said. the look on his face was half laughter and half digust.

 _meanwhile at the jedi temple_

duke was running away from all of the jedi pissed at him for killing Aayla Secura! He outran them even though he was way overweight, Duke saw a ship landing next to him. it was a bald Sith, but wait, it's a She! Duke knows it's Asajj Ventress! She walked out of the ship and said, hey duke wanna smash. Asajj was cringing inside and didn't want to, but orders are orders,Duke instantly said yes and undressed, Asajj didn't want Duke to undress her though,

 **LEMON INCUMMING!**

Duke instantly tryed to shove his dick up her vagina but Asajj wanted to teach him non vanilla ways of having sex, She grabbed a strap-on and attached it, Duke ran away but Asajj Force Pulled him by the dick, She shoved the Futa Dick up Duke's ass and Duke Moaned so hard that his lightsaber Dick appeared, Duke and Asajj touched dicks and Asajj died.

 **LEMON OVER!**

Asajj was so mad that she was tricked by him, but it was too late, "Go 50 years into the future duke, and go to a ripoff of your home planet and Fuck a Female Mary Sue Scavenger..."Asajj suddently went motionless. ok duke said.

Duke thought of the terrible things that would happen if he kept doing this, but as always he got horny and forgot about it.

 **That was a hard one to write believe it or not. Sorry for lack of updates. Now i have a clear idea of where i'm taking this fanfic. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this Parody of M rated Fanfics. There will be more to come.**


	7. Chapter 7: Sweet Baby Reys

Chapter 7: Sweet Baby Reys

Duke found his time machine and decides to go 50 years in the future so he can bang this rey chick. he gos there and thinks he's on tattoine but he's not. it's the bootleg planet jakku. he looks for this scavenger and finds this Unkar Plutt fool with a purple ruby attached to his chest like a necklace. he was also flickering and bugging out but Duke was horny and didn't care. he finds a crashed star destroyer and gos in it. he finds a scavenger eating some weird ass Puppet bread. he doesn't give a shit and decides to hit on her as his first time seeing her. Duke goes full predator and says wanna have sex? Rey says no. Duke then grabs on to her toilet paper clothes and unwraps by running in circles with it. it is revealed that she wears nothing underneath it.

 **LEMON INCUMMING!**

duke says "i know you want it " and he shows his infant sized dick. rey jumps on him and starts sucking his dick. Duke is surprised and starts feeling up her small boobs while she's sucking. Duke cums into her mouth and his dick turns into a lightsaber again, killing her. Duke is still feeling up her breasts.

 **LEMON OVER!**

Duke decides to go back to his time machine but is inturupted by Unkar Plutt flickiering again. he morphs into a fox-looking mask wearing scar barring fool known as Infinite.

 _Meanwhile at KillerKeemstar Base_

"We have sent the Phantom Ruby barring Infinite to take Duke to another worlds, so he can continue to let the empire..." Snoke looked as Sidous with a confused face, "i mean separatist movement take over the whole universe!"Sidious chuckled. "He's taking him to that Maid Dragon thing right?". Sidous said. "Yes, Infinite was very foolish and smart to bring him there first. The dragons there are... irresistible. But they are much more powerful than you and i." Snoke hollered. "We'll just have to take the gamble?..." sidious said.

"We shall see... we shall see..." Snoke said in calm tone.

" **We will see..."**

 **And that offically closes our Star Wars arc. We are moving on to Maid Dragon, I promise that i will not lewd the dragon loli AT ALL! The next Arc after the Maid Dragon Arc will be the Little Witch Academia arc and then after that Gabriel Dropout and then take it back to where it started on Tattoine.**


End file.
